Captured
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Ash is captured by Team Rocket and he learns something about them that he wished he didn't


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Great, I'm trapped in a cabin in the middle of the woods with Team Rocket," Ash sighed as he sat on the bed. Team Rocket decided they would try something new! They captured Ash instead of his Pokémon and then stupidly dumped his Poke balls somewhere in the woods and leaving his friends and Pikachu to find him.

Ash not knowing how to solve any real problem by himself realized that he had no Pokémon to help him out of this. He was too weak to break down a door or smash a window without his Pokémon at his side, not knowing what else to do Ash decided now would be a good time to pound on the door!

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "Someone help me!"

Ash waited and waited and waited and yet nobody seemed to care what that he was in the room. He knew someone was there, he could hear the TV on and footsteps so he knew he was being ignored.

"I can hear you!" Ash yelled again pounding on the door. "C'mon! Let's battle!"

Ash could hear laughter and then he finally heard footsteps outside the door to the room they he was currently trapped in. The door opened and of course he saw Jessie, James and Meowth.

"What do you plan to battle us with?" Jessie asked. "You're rather useless without your precious Pikachu."

"I can still fight you!" Ash told them making karate gestures. "Uh…Why did you bring me here anyway?"

"Simple," James laughed. "If we take you, then that means Pikachu will come to us"

"Didn't you try that before?" Ash asked. "Didn't it fail miserably like always?"

"Shut up!" Jessie told him. "This time it'll work!"

"Dats rite!" Meowth agreed. "Because dis time we have a cabin and we sent Pikachu to find alls your otter Pokémon too!"

"It may take awhile," Jessie told him. "So, until then you might as well get comfortable"

"Why didn't you just give my Pokémon to your boss?" Ash asked. "That would have been smarter!"

"You're one to talk!" James told him.

"Don't fight with him," Jessie reminded James "Let's leave him be."

James stuck his tongue out at Ash and they slammed the door shut and locked it. Ash didn't know what to do, all his friends were smarter than him but honestly none of them were all that smart, that's why they always traveled together because when you travel in groups you don't get lost as often and without the help of his friends all these years, Ash would have still been lost somewhere in Pallet town with no badges.

Ash saw that the sun was going down, he didn't want to stay here all night, and he was bored, tired, and hungry and had to piss. Ash found the only two things to do in this room besides sleep was look out the window or put your ear up against the door and listen to what your captors were talking about, Ash decided the second one was more interesting.

"Meowth, go steal us some damn food!" Ash heard Jessie snap at Meowth.

"Yeah, were hungry," James whined to the talking Pokémon, "Plus, we may have to feed the twerp!"

"He's right…," Jessie agreed. "We don't know how long it'll take them to come for him; we'll have to feed him."

"Fine," Meowth sighed. "I'll go and see wat I can find us ta eat."

Ash heard the door slam shut and then more talking, they weren't talking about anything great, in fact they were watching wheel of fortune and they were both horrible guessers. Ash decided that while they were doing that and Meowth was gone he was try to find a way out, He found a bobby pin on the floor that must of came out of Jessie's hair and decided that he would attempt to pick the lock.

Finally after over a half an hour of trying to pick the lock and failing he managed to pick the lock open, Now all he had to do was sneak past James and Jessie and he was home free! Ash carefully opened the door and looked both ways, everything seemed safe, Ash made it into the living room and saw the door to his freedom, and He then stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Ash yelled. "I thought you were watching wheel of fortune!"

There were Jessie and James on the couch, James was on top of Jessie and Jessie's bra was on the floor, James had his shirt unbuttoned and lipstick all over his mouth. Both of them looked up at Ash.

"We thought you were locked up!" James told him defensively. "Wheel of fortune went off awhile ago…."

"We kept the TV on to drown out the sound of us!" Jessie told him. "You were supposed to stay in that room! Get back in the room so I can lock it!"

"Wouldn't that be awkward for everyone?" Ask asked. "I can't get the image outta my head! I also don't want either of you to get up, Could I just sit here and then Meowth can lock me back in when he gets here?"

"No…," Jessie told him. "Meowth doesn't know."

"Hmmmmmmm…." Ash pondered. "What if you just let me leave right now and we can all pretend this day never happened!"

"I suppose that could work," James nodded. "If you leave now we could still finish…."

"You didn't completely ruin the mood," Jessie also agreed. "We could just tell Meowth you escaped….."

"Works for me," Ash happily said as he walked out the door and left the two members of Team Rocket alone.

"Getting rid of him was worth it…." Jessie smiled at James.

"Indeed" James agreed.

The two were about to finish what they started when they heard a knock on the door…

"Now what?" Jessie stormed over to the door and opened it. "What?"

"Hey," Ash mumbled "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get back to the road I was on….I'm kinda lost"

"Let me get the map," Jessie told him and returned moments later throwing the map in the boys hand and slamming it shut.


End file.
